The present invention is directed to a device for facilitating training youngsters to ride bicycles.
Virtually every child goes through the stage when he or she learns to ride a bicycle. A minority of children have the inborn ability to teach themselves to ride a bicycle without help from an adult. They do so, for example, by first practicing with training wheels and then graduating to riding without training wheels, typically after several trials and a number of good falls.
In the vast majority of cases, however, the learning process involves an adult, such as a parent, a relative or a friend. This requires the adult to stoop low and uncomfortably while holding and running alongside the child's bicycle until the child develops the ability and confidence to ride alone.
The need to bend over and to contort one's body while holding and running alongside the bicycle makes teaching bicycle riding unduly difficult as well as unpleasant for some adults.